Its not Boys Love! Accidental Boys Love that ISNT!
by K.Henderson
Summary: Warning: Copious amounts of misunderstandings, Yaoi Fan Girlism, and very pouty straight pretty boys that may or may not appear gay. You have been warned.


**It's not Boys Love!**

_**A Tale of Boys Love the accidental way(?)**_

* * *

_Warning: Copious amounts of misunderstandings, Yaoi Fan Girlism, and very pouty straight pretty boys that may or may not appear gay. You have been warned._

_OH YEAH! And no Vampires, werewolves, pixies, trolls, or anything else in the realm of myth! Can't forget that part!_

* * *

- It began with shove.

An ordinary occurrence I assure you. It happened everyday, it happened always the moment the car door was shoved closed. It was always by my ex-girlfriend's best friend, always done in pseudo anger with twinkling eyes. It was something that we were used to doing, shoving, glaring, growling and shoveling insults onto one another.

Except on this particular day, when I was shoved and thus made to glare up into twinkling black eyes there was a resounding click sound. A flash of light in our peripheral vision, a camera. A sigh followed after, a slight squeal of "Mow-A" and then giggling. We stopped in our tracks, frozen seemingly in time as the giggling, the clicking and the Mow-A continued.

"Have you seen it?"

"I have not."

"Do you want to?"

"I do not."

"It's so nasty!"

"It is vile."

"How could they!"

"Delusional tarts!"

"I'm mean I'm not-"

"We are certainly not-

**"We're not GAY!"**

Let me start with the beginning.

Jacob and I found ourselves thrust into a fad the likes of which we would have never imagined. One week from that monumental, humiliating and strange day we awoke as normal, made our ways to school, did our daily "shove and growl heatedly" routine only to be met with giggling women and the terrified silence of the males around us.

It wasn't until my ex girlfriend came forward from the cluster of the giggling masses. She placed within my hands a magazine that appeared to be home made, shimmering with the drawn depiction of angels and flowers. Looking at it I could tell already that there was something wrong. By the mirth in her eyes the concern for my mental health grew. When I inquired as to what was in the magazine all that I was met with was laughter.

I threw the magazine into my locker.

I should have probably looked at what was inside first and then promptly thrown it away. It would be a mistake that would haunt Jacob and I both for the remainder of our high school career (pity for Jacob who is two years younger then me.)

* * *

_**Coming soon: **_

_**CHAPTER 1: THE CREATION OF JAKEWARD.**_

* * *

**Kale: HEAVILY BASED ON LOVINGTHEOGRE'S "ZETTAI DRACO! ABSOLUTE DRACO!"**

** Okay, I know that I owe updates on like five stories but I cannot help myself when it comes to this image. I love making Edward suffer, I love his humiliation, his pain, I love making him an idiot.**

**Edward Cullen and the Real Girl made me love Edward Parodies (By the way, that story will resume as soon as I can think of what to do with it) I began to feel badly for just making him in pain. I wanted to bring someone else into the frenzy. Jacob Black is the prime canidate don't you think?**

**Any Yaoi Fan girl with eyes would assume they were making with the Illicit Love behind the scenes. That thought alone brought this up. I have thus turned every girl in Forks High into BL Loving, Yaoi collecting, Doujinshi peddling, Magaka's and Yaoi fan girls! **

**And to those of you reading who are Yaoi enthusiasts know exactly what that entails for our round about, mythical (though not here) pretty boys. The suffering will be legendary! Because, lets face it, Jacob and Edward fighting and hissing all the time just asks for it. **

**Is it UST? Nobody knows.**

**And just a question for you because I have been hearing about it but have seen no evidence for myself...is there actually...a Twilight Yaoi Doujinshi out there? The other day I heard a gaggle of giggling middle school girls actually talking about the Moe Twilight love (in which apparently Eddie-Kins was the Uke).**

**Weird right?**

**I hope you enjoy this short (or long) story. It wont be updated often unless you guys give me ideas. Yes that's right, interactive Edward Jacob yaoi torture! Give me an idea about their Yaoi induced humiliation. **

**And for those of you who want to know what "Mow-A" is? It's Moe (pronounced Mo-e) is a Japanese slang word originally referring to a strong interest in a particular type or style of character in video games, anime or manga. For example, 眼鏡っ娘萌え, _meganekko-moe_, "glasses-girl _moe_", describes a person who is attracted to fictional characters with eyeglasses. "_Moe!_" is also used within anime fandom as an interjection referring to a character the speaker considers to be a moekko (a blossoming or "budding" girl).**

**Which in this case the "budding" girl is Edward.  
**

**I hope to make you happy with this!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
